What's the Password?
by Spartan-Guy 88
Summary: When Samson accidentally ruins the Loon Brother's newspaper, they get their revenge on him in the most unusual way.


What's the Password? 

_By: Halloween Spartan_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP LAZLO, JUST THE STORY**

**A.N: Alright, here's a one shot comedy about the boys from Fava cabin. I figured I atta make another story about the Loons, because, seriously, they NEED an episode on them. Those guys are awesome.**

"Oh nerts!"

This was the cry of annoyance, pain, anguish, or frustration of a guinea pig Bean Scout named Samson. While a nice kid, Samson almost always seems to find himself in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Ranging from either getting hit by random flying sport balls, to having difficulties making new friends at Camp Kidney, Samson finds it hard to fit in to anything.

"Where's my skin rash buddy?! Where is it, where is it?!?!" Samson yelled as he frantically searched for his skin rash bottle, one of his "health buddies," and possibly the only ones he's got.

He finally found it underneath his nightstand, only to realize that it was empty. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse for him, he suddenly had to sneeze and he was out of tissue paper as well!

He searched frantically for something to blow his nose on; anything would work for the situation he was in. He found a rough piece of paper, he had no choice, and he blew his nose into it. With that conundrum out of the way, he walked out of the cabin, and headed to the Camp Store, owned and operated by none other than Raj, the Indian Elephant Bean Scout.

One minute later, two other campers came into the cabin. Their names were Dave, and his brother Ping Pong. They were Loon brothers who ran the camp's newspaper, The Bean! These two loved working on their newspaper so much that they even have old style, 1940's-esqe reporter hats when they went to work.

"…and so that's why I strongly believe that curling can be just as competitive as basketball." Dave said. His older brother responded, "Sounds very logical."

Dave was just about to bring up something else "logical" to talk about, when he noticed the rough piece of paper with nose mucus all over it.

"Oh no! Look our original print for tomorrow's paper!" Dave yelled as he ran over to it, followed by Ping Pong.

Ping Pong asked frantically, "How on Earth could this have-"

Both he and Dave jerked, and their faces turned sour as they said in a vengeful tone, "Samson…"

_Five Minutes Later…_

Samson was just returning from the Camp Store with both a box of tissue paper, and a full bottle of skin rash ointment. He was humming some tune to himself as he was opening the door…

Which he soon found was locked from the inside.

"Hello? Dave? Ping Pong? Are you guys in there?" Samson asked while knocking on the door.

He heard one of their identical voices from inside, "Yes we're in here, and you may be wondering about the locked door Samson."

Samson replied, "Yes, could you unlock it for me?"

Dave then asked, "Password please." Samson then looked even more perplexed then usual, who said, "Huh? What password?"

Ping Pong then explained, "Yeah, we're now worried about mean people trying to go through our stuff or ruining them, so we've decided on a new password system."

Dave continued, "The campers now have to say the password before they could come in here. We would have told you what it was, but then we'd have to tell everyone the password. Sorry, but we can't take any chances."

From inside, the Loons both gave each other a silent high five.

Samson meanwhile let out a "Merp..;" sighed, and began saying various words, hoping that one of them would be the password. Yet all were rejected.

_Two Hours Later…_

Samson was about to give up on words, he has already went through twelve English dictionaries, five Spanish dictionaries, and even one Chinese dictionary.

He heard someone walking behind him; it was another well known camper, a platypus named Edward. Samson rushed over to him and said, "Edward, you've got to help me! The Loons locked me out of the cabin and won't let me in without a password!"

"The Loons? Forget it Sammy-boy. I'm never doing anything that involves those two boids ever again!" Edward said. "Last week, I accidentally knocked over their house of cards, which was ten stories high. They've worked on it for five hours. You wanna know what they did to me? They gave me the worst pink belly in a life time!"

To prove what they did, Edward lifted his shirt and showed Samson the hand print. It was so visible that one could see it from a football field away!

With that Edward walked away, leaving Samson helpless. Samson had one last alternative however; he walked over to the cabin door, and said, "Is the password 'Password?'"

The door opened.

Samson gave a sigh of relief and walked over to his bed to take a long nap-

When he noticed that it had paper ink all over it!

"Hey guys what's the big deal?!" Samson demanded.

Dave replied, "That thing with the password, we were just doing that for fun."

Ping Pong continued, "The ink on the bed is for ruining our original print for our newspaper!"

The Loon brothers chuckled as they walked out the door. One of them said, "Enjoy sleeping on that thing tonight Samson!"

"Merp…" Samson said.

THE END


End file.
